How Deep They Run
by FoxFaith
Summary: Fears, nightmares and secrets can brand someone on their mind and heart just like a scar can. It will take such a disfigurement on someone's face and the wound on his left shoulder to be the catalyst for Haldir to measure just how deep below the skin it can go.


TITLE: How Deep They Run

AUTHOR: FoxFaith

PAIRING(S): Haldir/OFC, Arwen/Aragorn, Eowyn/Faramir,

RATING: pg-13

SUMMERY: Fears, nightmares and secrets can brand someone on their mind and heart just like a scar can. It will take such a disfigurement on someone's face and a wound on his left shoulder to be the catalyst for Haldir to measure just how deep below the skin it can go.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This is a movie verse inspired story with bits and pieces of it inspired by the books with the Hobbit as well. This story will will also play on some other themes that aren't necessarily canon but fit nicely in with the plot I have planned. I also don't believe in filler chapters. Every chapter will contribute something to the overall plot.

Also, the time frame of this story begins just a few weeks before the Fellowship and will be a running plot beside the canon's story. At times the plot will weave with canon just keep things rolling and interesting. Plus, I wouldn't want to miss out on getting the perspective on the savory diversity of the canon characters.

Oh, and I will be doing story concept art and character sketches. The links will be posted on my profile page when necessary. 

Anyways, I want to warn the purists, this story, although has a canon backbone, is still considered AU. Don't say I didn't warn you.

DISCLAIMER: ___Lord of the Rings_ and all character names are the acknowledged trademarks of the J.R.R. Tolkien Estate and/or its licensees. Character and other creative elements from these respective works are used in this story without permission for entertainment, not-profit purposes only and is meant for fun. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is entirely coincidental. Please support the official releases.

* * *

Chapter One: Dark Morning, Dark Night

* * *

Haldir stood up from the small desk in the corner lit by a single candle. His finely carved chair moaned against the floor in protest as he found his bare feet against the cool marble floor. Yet, another night had escaped him as the dawn burned low on the horizon eclipsed by the crown of the gorge just beyond his balcony.

Soon, he would have to depart from Imladris and return to his home in Lothlorien. In fact, this morning would see him departing ways but there was an untouched piece of paper on his desk that needed to be addressed as much as he wanted to avoid it.

Tossing his hair over his shoulder, Haldir leaned against the column to watch the sun take the skies for a time. He had to admit that this place was magnificent but standing within these walls made his stomach boil with unease and his head hurt. Being away for so long always had made him restless.

Despite the opportunities that dwell in Imladris for his health's sake only a swift return would be the only remedy to his worry.

There was one consolation however and it was the bane of his procrastination. He glanced at the parchment wearily and decided that he had put it off long enough. Who knew, maybe getting into the words on the paper as he wrote would change his perspective on how important it would be. Maybe the words would come more easily.

Feeling a bit more motivated, Haldir took a comfortable seat once more and began with just putting one word at a time on the paper trying to get his concrete mind to flow. Word by agonizing word, he put his best calligraphy to practice trying to make the context sound the way he saw it in his mind.

By the time the last word had been drawn, the letter had been savagely crumpled and was laying on the floor with the other dozen or so of its companions. Haldir could endure this no longer. With the sun now halfway peaking over the horizon, it was time for him to leave.

Yes, he desperately had something to say but could not convey it in a way as pitiful as a letter left mysteriously on her bed. These agonizing emotions so strange to him would be never known on her part and it was for the better. Even if the sickening sticky feeling in his chest left his heart hot when ever she glanced his way would never go away, there was something far more sinister at work that commanded his attention.

Though, maybe after all of this business was over with and he had survived it, a future with Arwen didn't sound like such a bad goal to work towards. She wasn't his now but someone that he'll get. He blinked. Since when had he been so indecisive. Want? Do not want? Haldir's heart was a very finicky creature and for his sake and sanity, he hoped that it would get to a conclusion. Enough with it already.

Now to dispose of the evidence. Each failure was burned in the lit hearth. The flames eating his confessions left the Warden feeling somewhat better knowing that she didn't know but upset that she didn't know. Love was so confusing.

He stole a breath to refresh his heavy mind and strolled the floors silently towards his proudly gleaming armor resting on a hook in the wall. The years spent underneath it was marked in the sanded out gouges and the odd way the left side of it hung on his shoulder but it was like a second skin to him. Haldir could easily wear it as he did his regular attire, even going as far as sleeping in it which he did often on patrols.

_That's _if _I can find rest._

Each piece was placed and buckled with care as Haldir took notes on what needed to be replaced or hammered out. Once his breast plate had settled over his two pectoral muscles, the Elf flexed listening to the squeezed leather and the metal sliding over the joints. He then tied a red sash around his middle from which his sword swung. His bow and arrows were arranged last onto the curve of his back.

With everything in order, he covered his shoulders with a thick gray cloak woven with a single hair from his aunt. The odd elvish magic that made them quiet also made any clothe woven with their hair silent as well. It also had another feature that it had granted him: the cloak could take on the texture and color of any surface that he rested against, helping him to avoid any unfriendly eyes.

Metal, a bit more challenging to keep from being noisy, could easily be forged under skillful elven hands to make it noiseless. A good example was his armor, forged and molded together for maximum maneuverability and stealth.

Next were a pair of braids carefully crafted by practiced hands just behind his tapered ears that joined the full, in his opinion, handsome mane of flaxen hair that flowed down his back. Sometimes he would braid the whole mass back but it didn't feel right on this day to do so.

Overall, Haldir and any other Elf warrior looking the way he did, had the right to brag as he preened over himself in the small mirror hung in front of him taking in critical details. Sure he wasn't the most striking Elf to lay eyes on, with his slightly bent nose and his almost human like features but he fancied his stormy eyes and sharp mind. Amusing also was the fact that he was short among his kind. Average height for a human but indeed too short for an average Elf.

Haldir also had the observable habit of avoiding a smile in most cases, unless his two older twin brothers were being idiots, his great aunt or just aunt, making it simple, said something cleaver. Maybe both simultaneously. Never the less, the captain of the March Wardens was a 'mood slayer' as Rumil had oddly yet accurately portrayed his younger brother's personality.

Indeed, life was fine even if he had a fancy for Evenstar and he was mostly disappointed, of course, that Lord Elrond, esteemed healer, couldn't fix his radical case of insomnia but for now content reigned over him.

Soon he would be back home and relieve Rumil from his lead and in time, as most Elves had plenty of, he could win the heart of Arwen, granted if she would have him and he could conquer his weariness. All that mattered now was that he kept a prance in his step and his eyes fixed to the horizon.

A relief came over him. The Elf's eyes had settled on his black horse down the stairs from the guest quarters and in the third stall to the right. She was just another serendipitous gift blessed to him by fate.

Strong legs, a quiet temper and a breeding record worthy of Rohan's finest gave a certain pride to him when he rode her. She was also a very quick learner and was a good yet quiet company to roam with but occasionally she had a bad habit of being headstrong at times.

"Leaving so soon?" Wonderful, his unsuccessful yet pleasant morning was to be ruined by the one person within the entire outpost that he didn't intend to see. _ I pray this to be a swift exchange._

Lord Elrond stood with a curry in his hand standing next to his mighty white stallion named Navi. For a being half human, the male had mastered the art of elven stealth admirably. Haldir hadn't even seen him upon arriving in the stable but given how deafening his thoughts have been as of late, he wasn't surprised.

"Aye, my lord. I cannot delay my return to Lothlorien when so much is to transpire so soon." There was something absolutely boiling in the scheme of things making the world restless.

"Pitty. I was hoping to have one last session tonight. I had hoped that you would stay but it's your call." Elrond responded nonchalantly while continuing to run the curry over the rich white hide of his steed.

"To be honest sir, these sessions haven't helped with my sleep deprivation at all and I cannot delay any longer. Not when Lothlorien is so exposed." Elrond wasn't insulted by the boy's, words. His frustration was understandable.

The healer chuckled. "No need to doubt your aunt's power ,Warden. That realm has stood the testament of time and threat well before your command of the guard."

"Tis not doubt that makes me haste." Haldir said thoughtfully combing through his mare's black mane staring at the ground. _I hope she remembers to wears her shoes today. The ground hardly looks swept._

"Then what plagues your mind? Maybe I can help."

Didn't his brother Orophin once say, 'fate favors the bold'? Asking relationship advice from Arwen's father was as bold and razor's edge risky as it came. Well, Haldir may have not been the best judgment on timing but opportunity was, in this case, an untimely guest.

Hesitant as a hunted deer, the words came forth.

"How does one go about initiating courting?" That one had Elrond's brows nearly go off his forehead. What did that have to do with a hurried journey?

The healer looked up and smiled knowingly. "Well, for starters I don't think forgoing sleep to write anonymous letters is the right way to go about it." Haldir reined in his shock. Oh fate was surly a cunning predator licking his throat ready to deal the final bite this time.

Did Elrond know who those failed letter's were addressed to? Surly he would have been more over the top given his legendary temper but as Haldir searched his face for malice, he felt assured that the father didn't know. _If he did know I would have been ran through long ago._

This situation was getting too uncomfortable. Completely flushed and too afraid of loosing his voice, Haldir wisely replied with a "Never mind I asked, but thanks anyway."

The lord would get whatever amusement he could from the frazzled warden but respected the conversation subject change and let it slip. With all his bold courage gone, Haldir had grabbed a handful of his black mare's mane to anchor himself as he swung a leg over the mare's broad shoulders.

Anticipating a freedom from a cramped barn had his horse dancing antsy under her rider who tried to keep her steady with Elven words but being locked away in a stall for a month, she would have none of it.

_She's just as eager to leave this all behind but I may yet have a heart in this place._

"Warden, I'm aware that I was unable to help you to your satisfactory but remember the patient has to want to get better just as much as the healer wants to see them do so."

"Aye Sir, tis true. Thank you." All he could do was tuck the Lord's wise words in the folds of his mind for later, seeing as they meant nothing to him now. Haldir perfectly understood them but they weren't his quite yet.

" I better be off then." Haldir turned the impatient horse Northwards, pointing her face towards the cut path lining the tall walls of the shallow canyon beyond.

"Safe travels." Elrond said putting a hand over his heart. Haldir managed to return the gesture before the mare launched off her heels and sent them flying down the path as if she had wings.

* * *

Sitting to herself listening to the arrival of the night, Arwen concentrated on a disturbing piece of news from her grandfather. Why her mind chose in this moment to contemplate it she didn't know but now that it was speaking, she couldn't get her mind off of it.

Bands of Elves traveling to the harbor were disappearing without a trace. Small isolated incidences were now evenly spread throughout the three elven realms. King Thranduil, the lord and lady of the Golden Wood and her father were all perplexed and deeply distressed if not loosing their minds over the matter.

Elrond was almost positive that it had to do with the smoke rising from Isengard in the East and the hoards of orcs running about unchecked. Though, how a bunch of half witted domesticated orcs had anything to do with the disappearances was beyond her. Orcs wouldn't be able to sneak up on the sharp ears of her full blooded kin.

The only logical explanation she could fathom was something on wings took them or they had passed out of the world but ironically those ideas also sounded insane. Perhaps sorcery of some sort was at fault. Before she had left Lothlorien, Galadriel had given her fair warning to avoid the roads because a beast hunts them and leaves investigations on loops. Maybe that was what took them.

Some beast with wings or the ability to make no sound hunted her sea going kin and took them somewhere but where? Were they unharmed? _Not likely so. _She thought sorrowfully.

Maybe the Prince of Mirkwood would have some incite when he arrived for the council. He was always traveling the lands and picked up an array of news from the worlds of not only Elves but Dwarves, Men and halflings.

Somebody somewhere had to know. The world was too inhabited for large incidences like this to not go unnoticed by even the most remote places. Arwen had to still warn herself to be careful. Diving too deep into this might drag her into something unfavorable but she would go great lengths to see her people safe.

Settled enough to almost sleep, the lord's daughter thought better of it as an uncharacteristically heavy breeze beckoned her to the seated window where she perched looking at the quiet darkness beyond. Arwen didn't flinch when she had felt the hand of her father rub her shoulder.

"Arwen."

"Yes, Ada?" She kept her voice low fearing it would fail her.

"Do you feel it?" He was leaning in listening intently as she was to the outside.

Arwen tensed when the realization hit her. The compound was so quiet one would be able to hear the horses breathing in their stable and even they were stomping around restlessly in the stalls. All the night hawks and her kin had stopped their nightly singing as well.

"Something's there." She whispered looking into her father's eyes taking note on how he was descending into himself leaving his gaze hard and focused.

Elrond didn't say anything as the vision over took him. A scream, louder than an un-oiled door, reverberated into the confines of his skull leaving the space between his eyes throbbing. Arwen didn't have to hear from him to know what was happening.

Just as they feared, the nine fingers of Sauron were upon the beginnings of this realm. Her father shook as the vision carried on its way to a conclusion he feared to witness. Nine black figures squealed and turned their equally loathsome steeds around as they caught sight of something.

"Ada! I must go to him. He and the halflings are in parole." Arwen yelled shaking her father lose from his ability.

The Elf blinked rapidly taking in his daughter's distraught face. "Go then." He knew better than argue with her when it came to the matter of Estel.

"... and take Navi." Arwen, though a bit surprised how fast Elrond had yielded, felt better knowing that she would be riding the fastest horse Rivendell had to offer and that it was her father's own stallion.

Elrond helped as his daughter prepared for a swift journey. Her armor, light, and her sword, sharp, would ease the weary mind of a father's worry just a bit more. Once dressed, Arwen checked all the bindings of her equipment then laid her forehead against her father's.

"Swift winds beneath your wings, Daughter." And with that said she had fled the room with Elrond trying to search his mind for a vision of her safe return. All was quiet in his skull, telling him to pray to fate to shield her on a successful return.

A long moment later was when he heard the rapid clap of metal shoes pound the stone on the path leading from his keep. Looking out the window, just one glint from Arwen's armor under a full moon allowed him the final look before the Navi stole her into the darkness.

TBC

This chapter has concept art. Go to my profile page and have a look :)


End file.
